Afterwards
by Sends
Summary: Kabar miring mengenai Kurapika beredar di kalangan para Hunter. Bagaimana cara Kurapika mengatasi gosip itu? Special fic for Kay Lucyifniyx. Kurapika X Neon


Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Afterwards

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

"Ya, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kau tenang saja, mungkin beberapa saat lagi aku akan segera tiba di rumah. Apa? Brengsek kau, Leorio. Hentikan itu! Baik, selamat malam."

Kurapika menutup teleponnya. Sebelah tangannya masih dengan setia memegang ponselnya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memegang sebuah kantong plastik besar berisi banyak cemilan. Tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat lelah. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Kurapika berpikir bahwa dengan menelpon ke rumah rasa lelahnya akan segera hilang namun dugaannya salah. Leorio-seseorang yang mengangkat ponsel malah membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Pasalnya, sekali lagi pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu mempersoalkan gosip aneh yang menurunkan imagenya sebagai seorang blacklist hunter yang handal.

Apa dewi Fortuna hari ini tidak mengindahkan pemuda berparas cantik itu? Bayangkan saja, pagi ini ketika memasuki kediaman Nostrad, dia harus di sambut dengan teriakan keras dari bosnya. Belum lagi, siang ini dia harus berhadapan dengan pria pendek bertubuh tambun yang merupakan musuh dari bosnya. Tidak cukup sampai di sana, sore tadi dia di perintahkan untuk menemani Neon berbelanja, bermain kartu, dan bahkan menemaninya hingga ia tertidur. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Walaupun tidak membenci pekerjaannya, Kurapika harus mengakui kalau pekerjaannya cukup melelahkan.

Langkah Kurapika terasa sangat berat. Ingin rasanya dia memiliki mesin teleportasi agar ia bisa segera sampai ke rumahnya. Kurang lebih 5 menit ia berjalan, ia sudah dapat melihat rumahnya dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera sampai di rumah. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pemuda berambut pirang itu memasuki rumahnya. Dia melirik sejenak ke arah jam dinding. Jam itu menunjukkan angka 11 malam. Kurapika menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ia lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua. Setelah mengetuk pintu, dia membuka kamar itu. Dia melihat dua orang teman kecilnya sudah tertidur pulas. Tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, Kurapika segera meletakkan kantong berisikan cemilan itu di meja lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Kurapika menutup pintu kamar Gon dan Killua pelan setelah itu berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sepertinya sekarang sudah saatnya bagi Kurapika untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Lagi pula, besok dia harus kembali bangun pagi-pagi dan berangkat kerja. Sebelum pemuda pirang itu memasuki kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara temannya.

"Sudah pulang?" Tanya Leorio.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa melihatku di sini bukan?"

Pemuda bernama Leorio itu tersenyum kemudian memasuki kamar yang berada di hadapan kamar Kurapika. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

-OoO-

"Kurapika!"

Teriakan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Kurapika. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara itu. Tatapannya kemudian terhenti pada kedua orang temannya yang sekarang membawa kantongan besar berisi banyak cemilan. Senyum pemuda itu mengembang. Ia lalu mengikuti langkah teman-temannya menuju ke dapur.

"Kurapika, terima kasih. Kau tahu? Killua menghabiskan semua coklat darimu," Kata Gon.

"Lain kali aku akan membeli lebih banyak coklat kalau kau mau, Gon," Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian terdiam memandangi sarapan yang di sajikan di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Hari ini kemampuan memasakku membaik bukan?" Ujar Leorio dengan bangga. Celemek masaknya tampak sangat kotor. Di lihat dari segi manapun, sarapan hari ini tidak berubah dari sarapan kemarin. Hanya telur goreng yang di sajikan di atas sebuah roti. Mungkin hari ini memang lebih baik sedikit, karena telurnya tidak benar-benar menjadi arang seperti kemarin.

"Payah! Kau pikir kami bisa memakan masakan seperti ini setiap hari? Kau mencoba untuk membunuh kami pelan-pelan ya?" Protes seorang berambut silver ketika melihat sarapan yang di sajikan di atas meja. "Pantas saja kau tidak lulus di ujian masak waktu itu."

"Hey! Masakanmu juga di tolak bukan?" Kata Leorio. Ia sama sekali tidak terima dengan penghinaan yang di berikan oleh Killua, meskipun memang benar masakannya di tolak sewaktu ujian memasak.

"Tapi setidaknya masakanku jauh lebih baik dari punyamu."

Kalimat terakhir Killua meledakkan gelak tawa keempat pemuda tersebut. Kalau di ingat-ingat, masakan Killua memang jauh lebih baik di bandingkan masakan Leorio.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap tuan Nostrad bila aku terlambat bukan?" Kata Kurapika. Pemuda itu mengambil tasnya lalu segera berdiri. "Menyebalkan sekali rasanya aku di perintahkan untuk mengawasi gadis itu seharian."

"Tapi bukankah itu menguntungkanmu, Kurapika?" Tanya Killua dengan ekspresi serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja dengan keberadaan gadis itu di sisimu akan sangat membantumu. Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu, Kurapika?" Kembali Killua bertanya kepada Kurapika. Namun, kali ini tampaknya ia sudah memberi sedikit petunjuk. Sayang sekali Kurapika belum mengerti apa makna tersirat dari ucapan Killua.

"Kalau dia berada di sampingmu, apa lagi dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, kau bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menghilangkan gosip itu! Kau kenapa Kurapika? Kau menjadi lebih bodoh dari dia hari ini," Lanjut Killua sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Leorio yang sedang menyesap kopinya.

Kurapika tidak membalas perkataan Killua, namun sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kediaman Nostrad ia terus memikirkan hal itu. Apa dia boleh memanfaatkan bosnya untuk menghilangkan gosip murahan itu? Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Mungkin dengan begini gosip itu akan hilang dan imagenya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Ya! Sepertinya saran dari Killua kali ini bisa di gunakan. Demi kehormatannya sendiri. Tapi? Bagaimana caranya memanfaatkan gadis itu? Mungkin akan sangat sulit dan tidak semudah kelihatannya.

Sepertinya Kurapika sudah kembali menjadi cerdas seperti sedia kala. Pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya kemudian bergumam. "Akhirnya aku tahu caranya menghilangkan gosip itu!"

-OoO-

"Kau sedang apa, Kurapika?" Tanya Gon ketika melihat Kurapika mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke sebuah tas besar, "Kau mau pergi?"

"Tidak lama. Mungkin, sekitar satu atau dua minggu."

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kami boleh ikut?" Tanya Gon lagi.

"Aku kurang yakin, karena aku harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau tahu? Tiba-tiba gadis itu ingin berlibur ke pulau milik ayahnya."

"Wah! Bukankah itu bagus, Kurapika? Kau bisa menghilangkan gosip aneh itu dengan lebih cepat," Ujar Killua yang dengan tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kamar Kurapika.

'Ah, benar juga!' Batin Kurapika. Ia tiba-tiba terpikir untuk mendiskusikan keputusannya dengan Killua. Tapi, sepertinya ia harus melakukan rencananya sendiri.

"Kurapika, manfaatkan waktu ini sebaik-baiknya! Kau harus berjuang! Kami akan mendukungmu," Kata Killua bersemangat. Sementara Gon yang sama sekali tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan kedua temannya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

-OoO-

"Kurapika? Tidakkah kau melihat itu? Itu pulau milik ayah! Aku sudah sangat merindukan pulau itu. Terakhir kali aku kesana saat aku bersama dengan ibu. Saat-saat di mana kami berkumpul bersama memang selalu menyenangkan. Sayang sekali ibu sudah tidak ada."

Kurapika tidak merespon apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan sambil tetap mendengar kisah-kisah yang dari tadi terlontarkan dari mulut bosnya. Beberapa kali Neon memanggil nama Kurapika tapi tampaknya pemuda itu tidak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Kurapika! Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ada apa, nona? Aku mendengarmu."

"Saat kita tiba nanti, aku akan membawamu mengunjungi satu tempat. Kau harus merahasiakan tempat itu ya?" Ujar Neon sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Kau harus berjanji untuk merahasiakan tempat itu, oke?"

Kurapika sebenarnya sangat tidak tertarik dengan tempat rahasia yang di maksudkan oleh Neon, bosnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Dia sekarang merupakan bodyguard kepercayaan tuan Nostrad untuk mengawasi Neon. Tidak heran kalau sekarang Neon bisa bercerita banyak kepadanya. Kurapika kemudian mengitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Neon. Tanda bahwa mereka sudah mengadakan perjanjian. Setelah melakukan perjanjian kecil itu, Kurapika melihat perubahan ekspresi Neon. Gadis berambut pink itu tampak lebih senang dari biasanya.

Kira-kira setelah satu jam melakukan perjalanan dengan kapal pesiar pribadi tuan Nostrad, mereka sudah sampai ke pulau yang di miliki oleh bosnya. Hal pertama yang di lakukan oleh Kurapika adalah mengikuti bosnya menuju tempat rahasia yang di maksudkan. Sementara rekan-rekan kerja Kurapika sibuk menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi kapal.

Kurapika mengikuti Neon dari belakang. Entah mengapa gadis itu menjadi lebih bersemangat sekarang. Kurapika melihat gadis itu berhenti di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat luas, memetik beberapa tangkai dan membawa bunga itu ke arah Kurapika. Untuk beberapa saat Kurapika memandang gadis itu, dia tidak seperti biasanya. Neon Nostrad tampak seperti gadis biasa di mata Kurapika. Sama sekali tidak tampak sebagai gadis manja yang selama ini dia ketahui. Gadis itu memberikan kode agar Kurapika mengikutinya. Kurapika kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bosnya. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat Neon menaburkan bunga di atas sebuah makam yang tampak sangat terawat. Setelah memberi penghormatan, Neon berbalik ke arah Kurapika.

"Di sinilah ibuku di makamkan. Waktu itu, aku masih berusia 8 tahun dan ibu sudah meninggalkan aku. Setelah ibu meninggal, ayahku berubah. Dia tidak lagi punya waktu untuk aku. Bagaimanapun kerasnya usahaku untuk membuatnya kembali memperhatikanku, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Kau bisa lihat itu sekarang bukan Kurapika?" Kata Neon lirih. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Kurapika melihat Neon yang menangis di depan makam ibunya. Pemuda pirang itu tidak menyangka akan melihat kerapuhan gadis itu di sini, di depan makam ibunya. Mata Kurapika seakan terbuka. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa selama ini Neon bersikap manja. Itu semua karena nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Berusaha mencari cinta ayahnya yang tak kunjung ia temukan. Benar-benar tragis. Namun, bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Kurapika tidak hanya kehilangan keluarga dan teman-temannya bahkan kehilangan sukunya yang ia cintai. Mungkin karena perbedaan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh pria dan wanita, pikirnya. Yah, tidak dapat di pungkiri perasaan seorang gadis memang lebih sensitif di bandingkan seorang pria.

Kurapika berjalan mendekat ke makam tersebut sembari memberikan penghormatan di depan makam tersebut. Setelah itu dia kembali berdiri mematung memperhatikan bosnya yang masih menangis. Sesekali gadis berambut pink itu bercerita mengenai ayah dan ibunya sebelum ibunya meninggal. Terkadang, Kurapika merasa terhanyut dalam kisah-kisah itu.

Kurapika memegang puncak kepala Neon, berharap dengan begitu bosnya dapat menjadi tenang kembali. Namun sepertinya hal itu sia-sia. Pemuda itu kemudian di kejutkan oleh pelukan hangat yang ia dapatkan. Sungguh di luar dugaan seorang Neon memeluk bodyguardnya. Kurapika sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pemuda itu kemudian membalas pelukan Neon, berharap ia bisa menenangkan bosnya tersebut. Lagi pula, apa yang akan di katakan orang ketika melihat bosnya menangis?

"Ibumu pasti sangat bangga pada anda, nona Neon. Kau tidak perlu lagi menangis seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau anda menikmati saja liburan anda di pulau?"

Gadis itu tetap terisak, namun lambat laun isakan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kurapika melepaskan pelukannya. Ia melihat bosnya dengan tatapan sendu. Kini Neon Nostrad tidak lagi menjadi gadis manja di matanya. Sekarang gadis itu benar-benar tampak seperti gadis yang lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan tempat ini kepada siapapun bukan, Kurapika?" Tanya Neon sambil mengucek matanya yang terlihat membengkak. Hidungnyapun terlihat memerah.

"Tentu saja, nona."

-OoO-

Kurapika baru saja menutup matanya untuk tidur. Namun ia kembali berjalan untuk membuka jendelanya ketika mendengar suara jendela itu di ketuk pelan. Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. Siapa yang kira-kira memanjat jendela pada malam hari seperti ini? Apa orang itu mau membunuh dirinya sendiri? Kurapika teringat bahwa kamarnya sekarang berada pada lantai dua di vila besar milik tuan Nostrad. Betapa terkejutnya pemuda itu ketika melihat siapa yang melompat masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hai, Kurapika. Apa kau sudah akan tidur? Maafkan aku. Tapi bisakah kau menemaniku sebentar?"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan siap kapan saja anda mau, nona. Tapi, berjanjilah anda tidak akan memanjat jendela hanya untuk meminta bantuanku. Kau bisa berjalan dan mengetuk pintu nona Neon."

"Aku tahu, tapi Eliza dan Senritsu melarangku keluar kamar. Jadi, apa kau mau memaafkanku sekali ini saja?" Pinta gadis berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terserah maumu saja. Jadi, sebenarnya anda mau di temani kemana?"

"Aku mau mencari harta karun yang aku pendam 10 tahun yang lalu di pantai! Ini benar-benar menyenangkan bukan?" Jawab Neon dengan penuh semangat.

Kurapika tertawa melihat ekspresi bosnya yang satu ini. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangguk setuju kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju pantai. Kurapika melihat gadis itu mulai menggali pasir namun tidak menemukan apapun. Gadis itu mencoba mencari di tempat lainnya namun tetap tidak menemukannya. Gadis itu tampak sangat lucu ketika menggali, apalagi ketika melihat ekspresi kekecewaan gadis itu apabila dia menggali di tempat yang salah. Sekali lagi, Kurapika tertawa melihat gadis itu berpindah tempat, berusaha mencari harta karunnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menolongmu mencari harta karun itu, nona."

"Tidak. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mencarinya. Aku mau menemukannya sendiri!" Ketus Neon.

Mungkin kalau Kurapika belum mengubah pandangannya kepada Neon, pemuda itu akan memutar bola matanya karena sebal, namun kali ini Kurapika tidak melakukannya. Karena ia tahu, harta karun itu pastilah benda yang berharga untuknya. Ingatan Kurapika kemudian teralih kepada Gon. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia menemukan kesamaan antara Gon dan Neon di saat seperti ini. Kurapika lalu mengeluarkan rantainya dan mulai mencari.

"Nona, cobalah untuk menggali di sini. Kau belum pernah mencoba menggali di sini bukan?" Tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum senang.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Kurapika melihat senyum Neon mengembang sempurna sambil memeluk kaleng yang berukuran sedang yang terbungkus dengan plastik bening. Ya, mungkin saja kaleng itulah harta karunnya. Lamunan Kurapika buyar ketika melihat Neon berlari kecil ke arahnya sambil membawa kaleng itu. Gadis itu membuka kalengnya di hadapan Kurapika dan memperlihatkan isinya kepada Kurapika. Kaleng tersebut berisi foto-foto Neon ketika masih kecil bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau lihat ini? Ini ayahku, ibuku, dan aku! Lucu bukan?" Tanya Neon dengan semangat. Senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus. Kurapika mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebaiknya nona segera kembali. Kalau tidak, Eliza akan kewalahan mencarimu. Lagi pula, menurutku Senritsu sudah menyadari kalau kau pergi."

"Dari mana dia bisa tahu? Apa kau memberi tahunya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, nona. Dia bisa mendengarnya."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali. Lagi pula, aku sudah menemukan harta karunku ini. Aku akan memperlihatkannya pada ayah. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa kembali menjadi ayah yang aku kenal 10 tahun yang lalu."

Kurapika tersenyum lembut. Entah sejak kapan gadis manja di hadapannya ini berubah menjadi gadis manis yang selalu berpikiran positif. "Ya, semoga saja ayah anda bisa segera berubah."

Kurapika mengantarkan bosnya kembali ke kamarnya. Tentu saja melalui jendela. Tidak mungkin dia membawa bosnya kembali melalui pintu. Bisa-bisa dia di marahi oleh Eliza yang selama ini selalu menjaga Neon. Sebenarnya, kecil kemungkinan kalau Eliza akan marah, tapi sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba Neon muncul di depan Eliza bukan? Kurapika menurunkan Neon dari gendongannya.

"Kurapika, terima kasih. Aku senang kau mau membantuku. Kau tidak tampak seperti bodyguard kejam lagi di mataku," Kata Neon setengah berbisik. Dia tersenyum lembut kemudian berjinjit sedikit, menyentuhkan bibirnya ke pipi sang bodyguard. "Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, nona Neon," Kata Kurapika lalu melompat dari jendela meninggalkan kamar dengan dominasi warna pink tersebut.

Kurapika menyentuh pipinya pelan. Untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang mengecup pipinya. Pemuda itu menyentuh dadanya dengan cepat, memeriksa apakah jantungnya berdetak kencang atau tidak. Setelah memeriksa debaran jantungnya sendiri, pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas berat namun lega. Untung saja jantungnya tidak berdebar keras. Itu artinya dia tidak sampai menyukai bosnya sendiri. Bisa-bisa dia di tendang dari kediaman Nostrad kalau-kalau ia sampai jatuh hati pada bosnya. Kurapika kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang empuk berukuran king size yang telah di sediakan. Kembali, gosip murahan itu terlintas di benaknya.

'Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan debaran apapun' Batinnya, 'Apa aku memang benar-benar seorang gay seperti yang di gosipkan?'

-OoO-

Pagi itu, Kurapika di bangunkan oleh dering telepon genggamnya. Dengan sangat malas pemuda itu bangun dan mengangkat ponselnya. Seandainya saja dia tidak berada di pulau terpencil seperti ini, Kurapika mungkin sudah melemparkan ponselnya itu ke dinding dan membeli ponsel baru siang harinya.

"Halo?" Tanya Kurapika pada orang yang ada di seberang sana. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Tidak lama kemudian, Kurapika mendengar telepon telah di putuskan.

Kurapika kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan dia sudah di bangunkan oleh seseorang yang entah siapa. Sungguh menyebalkan! Baru saja ia menutup kembali matanya, pemuda itu mendengar ponselmya berbunyi. Dengan segera dis mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" Kata Kurapika dengan ketus.

_**"Kurapika, ini aku. Maaf mengganggumu sepagi ini. Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa menghapuskan gosip aneh itu? Kabar baiknya, seseorang melihatmu bersama Neon di pelabuhan, jadi tidak lama lagi gosip itu akan segera hilang, kurasa begitu. Kabar buruknya, Leorio baru saja merusakkan pintu rumah. Ya, sepertinya hanya itu saja yang mau aku katakan. Sampai jumpa Kurapika!"**_

"Sampai jumpa, Killua."

Mata Kurapika sepertinya sudah tidak dapat kembali lagi ke alam mimpi. Pemuda itu kemudian memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Apakah hari ini dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang baru lagi di pulau ini?

-OoO-

Kurapika berdiri menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi memandangi taman yang berada di bagian timur vila besar tersebut. Pandangannya kemudian teralih ketika menyadari bahwa Senritsu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pemilihan tempat yang bagus, Kurapika," Kata Senritsu. Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Senritsu kemudian memandang Kurapika. "Tadi malam, nona Neon meninggalkan kamarnya. Kau tahu itu bukan? Untung saja kau berhasil membawa nona pulang dengan selamat."

"Tugasku memang seperti itu. Memastikan dia kembali dengan keadaan aman."

Senritsu tertawa kecil. "Tugasmu memang memastikan dia kembali dengan aman. Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang tugasmu akan bertambah, Kurapika."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti," Jawab Senritsu sambil tertawa, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kurapika.

Malam itu, seperti malam sebelumnya, Kurapika mendengar ketukan. Namun kali ini, ketukannya berasal dari pintu bukan dari jendela kamarnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu. Matanya terbelalak melihat dua orang gadis berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Kurapika!" Sapa gadis itu. Tanpa di persilahkan, gadis itu berjalan memasuki kamar di ikuti dengan pengawalnya. "Ayo kita bermain kartu. Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Bukan begitu Eliza?"

"Ya, nona Neon," Kata gadis lain berambut coklat. Gadis bernama Eliza itu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Kurapika, "Jadi, bisakah kau menemaninya Kurapika? Dia sudah bosan bermain kartu bersamaku."

Kurapika mengangguk kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan bosnya. Eliza mulai membagikan kartu. Setelah membagikan kartu tersebut, Eliza mengambil sisir yang berukuran sedang kemudian mulai menyisir rambut Neon. Permainan berlangsung dengan cepat dengan Kurapika sebagai pemenangnya.

"Ah, sayang sekali aku kalah. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menang! Kau lihat saja, Kurapika."

Kurapika tersenyum. "Datanglah kapanpun kau mau."

"Nah, nona Neon, sekarang kau harus kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur."

Neon mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perintah Eliza. Sungguh! Dia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang harus di atur. Dia cukup dewasa sekarang. Neon menyelipkan sebuah catatan kecil di tangan Kurapika sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu. Ketika pintu di tutup Kurapika membaca catatan kecil itu. Senyumnya mengembang. Entah mengapa permintaan Neon benar-benar konyol kali ini.

"Kenapa aku harus menemuimu dengan membawa sebotol air, nona Neon?" Gumam Kurapika sambil menahan tawanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Neon segera membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Kurapika datang membawa sebotol air, seperti yang ia minta.

"Ayo kita bermain kartu sekali lagi, Kurapika," Ajak Neon sambil berbisik. Dia tidak ingin Eliza mendengar suaranya. Kamar Eliza berada di sebelah kamarnya, dan jika dia mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu keras, tentu saja Eliza akan mendengarnya.

"Jadi, untuk apa sebenarnya botol ini?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Itu untuk membasuh wajahmu kalau nanti wajahmu di penuhi dengan bedak."

"Maksudmu? Kita akan bermain dengan menggunakan bedak?"

"Tentu saja. Siapapun yang kalah harus memakai bedak ini."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku setuju."

Kurapika memandang wajah Neon. Wajahnya kini tampak lucu sekali, di penuhi dengan bedak yang sangat tebal di seluruh wajahnya. Sementara Kurapika hanya mendapatkan satu coretan bedak di wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang, nona Neon. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap lebih unggul darimu," Kata Kurapika sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ya, sepertinya memang harus seperti itu. Baiklah, selamat malam Kurapika."

Kurapika menatap gadis itu. Dia sama sekali belum beranjak pergi. Rasanya sulit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kurapika melihat gadis itu membalas tatapannya.

"Ada apa? Apa mukaku terlihat sangat aneh?" Tanya Neon.

Kurapika tersenyum kemudian menggeleng. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Neon kemudian mengecup lembut bibir bosnya tersebut.

"Selamat malam, nona Neon."

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kurapika menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah berubah di antara mereka. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Bukan karena dia tidak menyadarinya, tentu saja Kurapika sadar mengenai jarak di antara mereka yang sudah menyempit. Hanya saja, dia tidak merasakan debaran yang seharusnya di rasakan seseorang ketika sedang jatuh cinta.

-OoO-

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka tempat ini. Bukan begitu, Kurapika?"

"Senritsu rupanya. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Tidak ada. Sungguh. Aku hanya senang mendengar detak jantungmu sekarang. Jadi lebih bebas dan menyenangkan," Kata Senritsu sambil tersenyum.

Ya! Itu jawabannya. Kurapika baru menyadarinya sekarang. Memang dia tidak merasakan debaran aneh itu, tapi dia merasa senang setiap kali berada di dekat gadis itu. Sungguh bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari awal?

"Apa ada yang salah Kurapika?" Tanya Senritsu lagi.

"Tidak. Tapi, terima kasih, Senritsu."

Kurapika berlari meninggalkan Senritsu. Dari kejauhan, Senritsu memandang Kurapika. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Susah juga kalau jatuh cinta pada bosmu sendiri. Kau pasti sudah tahu itu kan Kurapika?"

Kurapika berlari dengan cepat seakan-akan di kejar sesuatu. Dia berlari menuju kamar bosnya itu namun sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Ia berlari lagi, mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Sebuah pemikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Ya! Tempat rahasia itu. Mungkin saja Neon berada di sana. Pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat. Dugaannya tepat, dia melihat Neon di sana. Duduk tepat di depan makam ibunya. Langsung saja Kurapika mendekat ke arah Neon.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang kemari."

Kurapika meraih tubuh mungil itu dan mendekapnya erat. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kata pemuda itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Kurapika."

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Dari ini!" Ucap Neon sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis itu memperlihatkan sebuah kertas berisi bait-bait puisi, "Kekuatanku sudah kembali, Kurapika."

Kurapika membaca puisi itu kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tampaknya ada yang belum terlaksanakan dari bait-bait puisimu ini, nona Neon."

"Oh ya?" Kata Neon sambil mengecek kembali puisinya.

Kurapika menyingkirkan kertas itu kemudian mencium bibir Neon lembut. Harus di akui, awalnya Kurapika memang ingin memanfaatkan bosnya itu, namun tidak begitu dia menyadari sisi menyenangkan seorang Neon Nostrad. Kata-kata itu menggema di pikiran Kurapika. Don't judge a book by its cover. Dia-Kurapika Kuruta mencintai gadis itu.

_**Afterwards, I finally learned how to love**_

_**It's a shame you disappeared into the sea of faces.**_

_**Afterwards, though all the tears, I finally understood**_

_**That you can only miss somebody once.**_

_**White petals of orange flowers fall on my blue pleated skirt**_

_**"I love you," you softly say**_

_**I lowered my head and smelled the burst of fragrance**_

_**That eternal night; 18 years old, midsummer**_

_**That's why you kissed me**_

_**Letting me in my future days, when I feel like sighing**_

_**To always remember that day's starlight**_

_**These past years, was there someone who could let you not be lonely?**_

_**-OoO-**_

_**Epilog**_

_"Killua, sebenarnya gosip apa yang menimpa Kurapika?" Tanya Gon. Sungguh dia ingin tahu! Dan bukankah dia layak untuk tahu? Dia juga salah satu teman Kurapika kan?_

_"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun, Gon. Sebenarnya gosip itu tidak ada. Kami hanya sedang iseng saja."_

_"Kami?"_

_"Ya! Aku, Leorio, dan Hysoka."_

End

.

.

.

.

Fic request dari Kay Lucyifniyx.

Maaf Kay, hasilnya abal banget. T_T

Bagaimana pendapat anda? Berikan kritik dan saran anda melalui Review.


End file.
